


Can't stop the world

by Sharlown



Series: AUs and Crossovers that shouldn't happen... [2]
Category: Sky High (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Superheroes, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My muse is dipping into the crazy sauce again, Sheer insanity is the new freshman year, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharlown/pseuds/Sharlown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf: Sky High AU</p><p>Scott and Stiles knew where they were going. No duh- like they wouldn't know about the most awesome high school ever! But really, they were totally unprepared for the sheer insanity that high school could be. Not just the usual back-breaking assignments, catty teenagers, and even haughtier teachers. They also had to deal with super powers and the idea that maybe there was a super villain hiding in their midst. And for some reason Stiles had seemed to personally offend said shadowy figure, so his life may or may not be on the line.</p><p>And this was only freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't stop the world

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill for this prompt:
>
>> (Anonymous) wrote:  
> Sep. 14th, 2012 10:49 am (UTC)  
> Derek/Stiles Sky High!AU  
> I'm so sorry, I tried to hold back...  
> Does anyone know the movie? It's one of my guilty pleasures.  
> So, let's say Scott and Stiles (and the others maybe too, or they are already there, or something...) start at Sky High. What are their powers? Why does that dark, leather-wearing guy keep glaring at Stiles?  
> Unicorn-Love-Points if Stiles refuses to show his powers at orientation, like Layla did in the movie. And his powers are something awesome.
> 
> Just like the prompter says, Sorry~! (Not Sorry~) 

High school. That magical time when you were pushed and judged by everyone about everything. It was like a mandatory prison sentence, the freaking ghost of life's future if you made one too many bad life decisions. At least you didn't need to worry about dropping the soap in high school. Most of the time.

"Dude..."

Stiles Stilinski, self-proclaimed 'best bro ever', grinned as he turned to the anxious puppy that was normally known as Scott. With thick brown hair and the body of an athlete- which he was. They both were actually. Stiles was just better at hiding it under layers of plaid and sweatshirts- you would think Scott would be confidant when facing the potential dangers of high school. Well, he was. He was more than ready for high school.

A floating high school full of super powered people? Yeah, not so much.

"I'm going to _die_."

With a roll of his eyes Stiles slapped his hand against Scott's shoulder, gripping it encouragingly. "Seriously, it'll be fine. So what you don't have any powers? You've got four years to find them! And what better place to find them then at the one and only 'how-to for superheroes' school?" Scott looked pale and was clutching the strap of his book bag like a lifeline. Stiles understood his anxiety though. Having a super powered dad that was MIA and the possibility of some weird superpower just turning on at any minute was probably _freakyscary_.

"Stiles, without a power I'm gonna be the outcast of the school. At least at a normal high school I could have a chance to just... Be normal. I guess. I don't belong here, dude." Scott whispered, as other freshman gathered around them out in front of the illustrious Sky-High High School building.

"But being here means that if you do get your powers it won't be a big deal. They'll help you no problem. In a normal high school? You could do some major damage. What if you like just burst into flames in a science lab? Or suddenly break someone's arm because you threw a dodge ball faster than the speed of light? Better safe than sorry."

"Easy for you to say... You've already got your powers." Scott muttered, pouting as he glared at his shoes. That was true. Though Scott didn't exactly know what Stile's power(s) were specifically, it was better to have something rather than nothing.

"Cheer up dude. We'll whether this out together. I won't let some big bad Junior give you a welcome swirly." Stiles joked, earning a small smile from his best friend. That's better. Scott always looked better when he smiled. Less like a puppy and more like a teenage boy. And now that his brother in arms wasn't completely depressed, Stiles took a moment to look around. It was large, almost unnecessarily so. But he supposed a regular sized school wasn't going to cut it. He had hope that maybe the lunches would be better too then. There wasn't much of a field though, so he had to wonder if there were any sports teams. Wait, stupid question. Who would they face off against then? Superpowers weren't exactly regulation in baseball. Unless there was like a sister school for evil villains in training.

That kinda sounded cool... Dangerous but cool.

Stiles froze as he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. It was like he could feel someone _glaring_ at him. The fuck? He glanced about, almost missing the mostly hidden shape of a person in the shadows of the school steps. He couldn't make out much, just the outline and maybe a glint of red? Ok, major creep alert.

"Ahh, new students! Hello, and welcome."

Stiles snapped to attention, eyes flying to the grinning man that now stood in front of them. He was dressed impeccably in a suit and tie, with almost surreal glowing eyes and a finely groomed facial hair. And was now talking. Crap, pay attention, Stiles.

"-follow these rules, and you won't fall off the edge of the campus, I assure you. Now follow me, and I can take you to orientation."

A few students laughed, and Stiles prayed he didn't miss anything too important. Like where hidden traps or anything were that might throw him over the edge. Ah well. It was probably no big deal. He looked back to the steps, wondering if he could find Mr. Creepy again. Alas, it seemed like the man disappeared. Maybe he thought he looked like someone? Stiles shoved the thoughts aside, deciding to instead focus on Scott's nervous lip biting and fingers that were clenching the book bag strap even harder. If that was possible. "Seriously, Scott- Chill out. Freaking about this won't do you any good y'know."

"I know, I know. But still..."

They walked into the building, the man leading them through a large hall and into an even larger gymnasium. God, it had to be as big as half of his old elementary school! Scott seemed to think something along the same lines, mouth hanging open and his fear momentarily forgotten as he glanced around the room. As they filed in and stopped around a stage and podium, the doors to the gym flew open and a ball of bright white light soared in, circling the students before lowering and forming a woman, tall and thin, with dark brown hair and dressed in a white dress suit. "Good morning, I am Principle Powers, and on behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." Stiles had to give her credit- she knew how to make an entrance. "In a few moments, you will go through power placement and your own heroic journey will begin--"

Stiles zoned out what she was saying in favor of trying to peel Scott's hand from his shoulder, where he was starting to lose feeling. "Scott-"

" _POWER PLACEMENT?!_ " Scott hissed, looking visibly terrified. "I don't HAVE a power! I'll be a sidekick and we won't be in any classes together!"

"Scott, chill out! I told you not to worry about this! I've got it." Stiles managed to release himself from Scott's death grip. "Trust me. You do trust me, right?"

Stiles was not amused by Scott's overly dramatic long pause, but his friend nodded, taking a deep breath. "Y-Yeah... Yeah, I do."

"Then trust me when I say that we won't get separated. I got this all covered. Now pay attention to the nice lady." Stiles directed Scott's attention back to the principal, who was wrapping up her welcoming speech. 

"--for now; good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure... begin." The principle moved to stand next to the podium, raising her arms as she cried out, "Comets, away!" In a dazzling show of bright lights, she disappeared, the glowing ball of energy flying out the way it came in.

As soon as the principal left the floor of the gym opened up, a raised platform appearing with a man standing in the center. He had a mostly sour expression on his face, but his smirk was what made stile gulp. 

"Hello fresh meat. I'm known as Coach Finstock, and you'll all call me as suck. No Mr. F, or teacher, got it? You leave that back in elementary school where it belongs! I'm not going to mess around and frill it up for you, so here's how this is going to work. You will step up and show me your power. Yes, you will do it in front of the class, and no- i don't give you a second chance. I will then place you in either the Hero class, or the Hero support." The coach snorted, shaking his head. "Hero support. Right. So, let's get this started, hm? Any volunteers? No? Fine then." He glanced at his clipboard. "First up- Mitchel, Allison."

A pretty brunette walked up, standing on the platform. The coach raised an eyebrow at her. "Well? Power? Lets hear it!"

the girl blinked rapidly. "S-Sorry! I, I have telescopic vision...!"

"Say what? So, binoculars for eyes? Hmm. Not completely useless. Do something with it." The coach said. Allison glanced about before staring out the window. "Your car is parked next to a black civic and a hummer someone parked in two spaces. You also have a hula girl on your dashboard and a packet of relish on the passenger seat." She answered. 

Coach Finstock nodded his head once. "Yup. Alright, telescopic vision. Sidekick." 

He could feel Scott staring at her, and seeing how she looked over and then blushed and grinned made him understand that his little buddy had gotten his first crush. 

They grow up so fast...!

A few more kids came and went, before finally Coach Finstock called out- "McCall, Scott!"

Scott was stiff as a board as he walked up onto the stage, looking down at his feet. 

"Well? McCall? What's your power?" 

Scott looked up, opening and closing his mouth several times before letting out a single syllable that not even Stiles could translate. Alright. First and last heroic moment, Stilinski. 

"Coach Finstock, sir! He's a late bloomer! He hasn't unlocked it yet!" Stiles said, the Coach and everyone else looking at him. 

"This isnt some stupid game you probably play! What's your name?" Coach demanded. 

"Stiles, Stilinski, sir!" Stiles responded. 

"And what might your power be?" 

"The ability to both dig a hole for myself and stick my foot in my mouth during crucial social moments!" Stiles could hear a few snorts of laughter, and the twitch of Scott's lips that would indicate he might have smiled if the coach wasn't right next to him. 

"Are you making fun of me, Bolinski?" The coach growled. Stiles shook his head vehemently. 

"No sir! It's just that neither of us can show you our powers just yet. You know, due to various circumstances that may or may not play to several different parties currently in this situation which is to say-"

"Shut up! You! McCall! Sidekick! And your chatty idiot! Sidekick! Both of you! Get off my stage! Next!"

Scott was wide eyed as he and stiles scooted to the back of the group. "Stiles-"

"You are welcome." Stiles grinned, and Scott furrowed his brows. 

"You... Why? You could have-"

stiles cut him off with the wave of a hand. "Dude, I'm not going to be put on display for his and their amusement. And you know I don't want to be some spandex wearing wonderboy, so this all works out. Now we won't be separated." Scott dipped his head, but Stiles could still see his stupid smile. 

"Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. Moral support and official spectacle maker!"

**BOOM!**

"For gods sake, Greenberg! Warn someone next time! Nice power though. Hero. Alright, everyone go ahead and eat lunch or whatever while we clean up! We finish after lunch!"

As they all filed out of the gymnasium covered in scortch marks, Stiles watched Scott make eye contact with the brown haired beauty known as Allison. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Add more as I become inspired~ 
> 
> CIAO~


End file.
